sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cydni Pullman
Name: Cydni Pullman Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Field Hockey, Drama Club, School Newspaper, National Honors Society School: Glenwood Academy (Westchester New York) Appearance: Cydni is 5'3" with short dirty blonde hair (which is always pulled back into a ponytail), and light brown eyes. She's very petite (weighing only 108 pounds) and is flatchested. She's used to being picked on because of her boyish figure and big ears. Cydni has a habit of biting her nails and they are usually very short. She doesn't focus much on her appearance and can therefore almost always be found in jeans and a t-shirt. She never wears make-up and on most mornings even forgets to brush her hair. Biography: Cydni has never been the most attractive girl in school. She's always been known as a bit of a geek because she never parties and can almost always be found in the library during her free periods at school. She's always felt insecure about her appearance and tried to compensate for it with her intelligence. She is very focused on getting into an Ivy League University and doesn't like to be distracted from her goals. She is overall a very intense person and has very few close friends. She can be rather obnoxious at times and is usually completely comfortable telling people exactly how she feels. She leads an average life with her mother, father, and two little sisters (Megan, 14; and Kiki, 10) in a home in the suburbs. She has always been secretly jealous of her younger sister (Megan) because she is attractive (in Cydni's mind) and very popular at school. Other: She brought with her on the trip a duffel bag full of clothing and books, a couple of bags of potato chips, a small bottle of Coca-Cola, and the special nail polish that's supposed to help you stop biting your nails. Number: G22 As written by batspleenfriend. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Saber Conclusions: I have a feeling that G22 will get creative in trying to win. Either that, or she'll be driven insane by her want to go to a great school... Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Angharad Davies Collected Weapons: Saber (issued weapon, to Angharad Davies) Allies: Vince Noir Enemies: Angharad Davies Mid-game evaluation: Cydni's game began in the woods, where upon awakening she hid in the bushes and watched an encounter between Dorian Greywood and Vince Noir unfold. Throughout the conflict, Cydni tried to stay hidden, but was discovered when Dorian fell to the ground, exposing her whereabouts. In her haste, she picked up the boy's glasses as a form of defense. After Vince searched Dorian's pack to reveal that he had only been issued razor blades as weapons, Cydni reluctantly returned the boy's glasses to him. With that, Dorian made a hasty retreat, leaving Vince and Cydni alone. After a few moments of tense conversation, a shaky alliance was formed. The duo had quite a hard time finding a suitable location, though Vince finally decided on the bathroom facility, virtually leaving Cydni in the dust at that point. Cydni did eventually head to the bathroom facility herself, but who she encountered there certainly wasn't Vince Noir. She watched from the bushes as Angharad Davies engaged herself in a conversation with Peri Barclay, finally deciding on a course of action and charging at Angharad in the heat of the moment. Angharad was much faster than she'd expected, however, and Cydni was caught offguard when she retaliated. This enabled Angharad to retrieve the saber from the girl and behead her with her own weapon before Cydni fully realized what was happening. End-game evaluation: Not sure what happened to this girl between her time in the woods and her trip to the bathroom facility, but apparently she got a little too hotheaded. She underestimated her opponent, and she lost her head just a little bit (haha, get it? Lost her head! I crack myself up!). Memorable Quote(s): "Why should I give them back? They'll only help your aim." - to Dorian Greywood after retrieving his glasses "Were you dropped on your head as a child?" - to Vince Noir in the woods "''Listen, someone is going to hear you and they. are. going. to. shoot. us."'' - to Vince Noir, in an attempt to get him to stop singing Other/Trivia *Cydni Pullman was an inactive character whose rights were eventually given to Swoosh. Threads The various threads that contained Cydni. In order from first to finish. *Start Place For Boy 26 *The Morning After The Night Before - Swoosh takes control of Cydni for death sequence. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cydni Pullman. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students